


Common interest

by just_the_221b_of_us



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: It didn't turn out the way the title sounds sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_the_221b_of_us/pseuds/just_the_221b_of_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rem Dogg and Cleo are talking on Monday morning about Mitchell.</p><p>From this prompt, sent by anon - thank you very much <3<br/>"Rem dogg talking to cleo about mitchell but accidentally lets on to how much he likes likes mitchell"</p><p>It didn't turn out how I meant it to turn out. You'll see what I mean by the title not really fitting the story, and how it doesn't exactly fit the prompt either. Sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common interest

Cleo sat in front of Rem Dogg now. Not in his seat though, and he respected her for that. Somehow she must've known.

 "Morning, wheels,"

She greeted him in the normal way as she dumped her stuff down on the table. Rem Dogg didn't reply. It was eight o'clock on a Monday morning and only himself, Cleo and Jing (who'd come early to study) were in the classroom;

"Good weekend?"  

"Did you go on a date with Mitchell?" Rem Dogg blurted out in response, making him cringe internally.

"Er, yeah, we went Nandos." 

She looked away. Mitchell had probably told her about the many, _many_ trips to Nandos over the years. They had become like dates sometimes - or at least, in Rem Dogg's mind.

"Oh."

Cleo was silent. She had no idea what to say in reply. Rem Dogg was clearly in too deep, and she didn't want to say anything that would risk upsetting him.

"Did you have fun?" Rem Dogg asked half-heartedly.

Cleo sighed. She had had fun - Mitchell was hilarious and everything - but she had realised during the course of the evening that she didn't like him in that way. So she said this to Rem Dogg. He could've tried to look less excited.

"Ok. Spill." Cleo needed to know what was going on between those two.

"What?"

"You're obviously completely pussy-whipped for this boy, but you are refusing to admit it. Spill."

    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rem Dogg found himself telling her everything. Stuff he hadn't even told Mitchell, like when he first realised he'd fallen in love with his best friend.

"...and from then on, I just had to keep it a secret from him. I wanted to tell him so many times. And then, after his party, I just couldn't let him leave without knowing. So I told him. In front of everyone."

"Well he's all yours. You _have_ spoken to him since Friday right?"

 

Rem Dogg looked down.

 

"What? You haven't even texted? Mate, you need to talk to him - now!"

 

Remmie kept quiet, looking even more embarrassed. He'd suddenly stopped being so talkative, as if he had realised he'd said too much.

 

"Do you want me to text him for you?" Cleo offered.

 

Rem Dogg nodded, and silently passed her his phone.

 

She took it, and tapped out "Hey. Sorry for not speaking to you. Wanna meet up?"

"That ok?" she asked, turning the phone to show the message to Remmie. He nodded, and she pressed send. 

**Author's Note:**

> See what I mean?
> 
> I should totally write a Cleo/Mitchell/Rem Dogg because I always thought they would be good as a polyamorous relationship.


End file.
